Snowball Assassin
by kittykittychan999
Summary: this is a story set after season four. after all specialist inculding Riven. you get to see a part of musa's diary and how she feels. before it goes in to the story. but is there someone whating her attention? MxR


This will be werid at first cause it opens with musa diarys but it also set after the last episode of season 4 so if u havent watch it spoilers lol. a MxR story lol enojoy please R&R nicly my first story

26th december 2003

Dear diary

White landscape was reaching out in front of me. White balls of snow decorated my blue pig tails. I had gone and sat in a field. I love the feeling of being alone just left staring at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

Its been a couple of months no since I had seen any of the specialists. Epically a certain red head who had a temper to match. As much as I hated the way he would get jealous quickly and flip. I miss it now. I miss the way he would be there when I need cheering up, even though he isn't good with emotions and he's worst with girls. He would always try and make me laugh. I want him to challenge my beliefs and make me think.

May be its not Riven I need? Maybe I just need him to be himself again?

I miss our fights. And the make ups.

I should never made him change. I know he doesn't always mean what he says. I just need to stop being so sensitive.

I need him to come home. But that would interfere with his studies. I cant do it. So I just got to be patient. They promised to return when they was done.

Till then my heart will be frozen like the waste land in front of me.

I will only love him.

With a sigh I close my diary. Lying back in to the snow letting it numb all feeling. Just maybe I could numb the loneliness that seem to be all I could feel. Even though I wasn't the only one who's perfect guy had returned to Magix's or in one case had died to save the fairies of earth. I still couldn't keep going like the other girls.

Something flew though the air above me landing on my face. I sit up wiping cold remains of a snowball of my face. It's odd that there would be anyone here but me? Did someone follow me? Crap! Could it be a slim chance the wizards survived? Or a new enemy? wouldn't be a shocker. Getting up I head towards the forest behind me slowly testing each step. Throwing out my sense of hearing to see if I can pick up any weird sounds. I should probably transform but I don't want to waste my magic yet. I reach a tree carefully placing myself behind it to cover myself in case of a surprise attack.

It would be just my luck that I'd be attacked on my own. Wouldn't be the first time. Taking a step in to the forest I glance around looking for a sign of life. Not wanting to go in on my own I sigh turning on my heel to walk back out in to the field. I heard something flying threw the air, I turn slightly to see what it is and yet a second snowball hits me.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHOS THERE!" I scream in frustration. This was getting super annoying.

A shadow runs from one tree to another. Making me jump slightly. It definitely was not female. So either the wizards or someone new? Great trust me. Wrong place wrong time.

I go to walk towards a tree when another snowball hits me right on the ear. That really hurts. I shoot a evil glare towards the tree. The shadow appears to be looking the other way. I quietly walk towards it. As I get closer I could her snickers and coughs as if someone was trying to stop themselves laughing. As I reach towards the hood of a dark cloak that covered the snowball assassin. They spin round taking a tight grip of my wrist. I can feel the electricity flow up my arms making it hard not to flinch. But not wanting to show weakness. I use my other hand to grab the string hold the cloak on, and pull hard.

I gasp as I the cloak falls away, in shock a lash out at the rugged face leaving a bright crimson mark around his purple sparkling eyes. Which looked as shocked as I feel.

"warm welcome Musa" the deep velvet voice has my legs going numb.

" R..RI…RIV….." I stutter not getting it out.

"Riven please don't tell me that it's been 3 months and you forgot me?" he mocks with his smug smile. I can feel my eyes well up with tears.

"Yo..You came back" I answer feeling the tears fall over. Hands grab me around the arms. One slowly lets go to pull my face up to look him in the eye.

"of course I came back pixie I told u I would" he says smiling at me loving. But he called me a pixie? Sorry but I had taken the bait he wants to challenge me. With my leg I sweep kick him on to his back, leaving him shocked.

"I'm a fairy not a pixie" I say sitting on him so he cant get up. Leaving him helpless.

"hmm I should remember that Muse" he says mockingly, is he really trying to piss me off that bad? I lean forward looking at him evilly.

"why are you acting like you used to?" I question. He raises his eyebrow. And pulls out a certain dairy that I had not ten minutes ago.

" May be its not Riven I need? Maybe I just need him to be himself again?" he quotes from my most recent entry. I can feel the heat under my cheeks. His face looks like he got the response he wanted. Like the cat that got his cream. I sigh outwards.

"yeah that's what I said but why have u stolen my dairy?" I whisper coldly leaning forward towards his face. His face starts going red. Its been a while since he's been this close to me so I guess he needs to get used to it again? I hear him gulp slightly.

"muse would u get off me?" he says shakily. I grin evilly, I have the upper hand, time for payback.

" now why would I do that?"

"cause its cold down here!" he moans

"yeah and those snowballs was cold! Payback time" I say grabbing a handful of snow. I see his eyes widen at the snow in my hand.

"wh.. What u gonna do with that?" he stutters.

"depends are u wiling to beg for forgiveness?" I say sweetly hovering above his trousers.

"geez musa you wouldn't have the guts" he laughs. I start laughing with him and grabbing the top of his trouser force the snow down. Jumping out of his way when he jumps up. In shock he says "I stand corrected" I just grin innocently in the corner. He looks at me with passionate eyes. Damn I'm in for it now. I start stepping back as he walks towards me, till I hit a tree. Crap cornered. I gulp slightly. The tables turned quickly. He places his muscular arms either side of my head looking down at me grinning.

"Riven?" I question, but I'm only met with a evil grin. Next thing I know is that his mouth is pressed on mine hungrily and passionately. With hands running up and down my body exploring. All I can think is I love my snowball assassin. As I start kissing back and running my hands up his chest.


End file.
